


Smile

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of), 5 Times, Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Five of Bobbi's smiles, and the ways that Hunter loves them.





	

For the [AOS Advent](http://aosadvent2016.tumblr.com/) challenge. Prompt: Smile.

-

I.

The first time he sees her smile, it is through smoke and red light at a skeezy bar - through feigned drunkenness, bold and alluring. That night, he wants to unwrap her in more ways than one, and even years later he wonders if he might ever unlock all the secrets she had whispered to him across that room.

II.

This time she smiles with pleasure and exhaustion. There is laughter on her lips. She is vulnerable - truly vulnerable, and revelling in it. She speaks his name, purrs and reaches for him. As he reaches back, he wonders if she’ll hate him in the morning. He wonders if she’s ever truly hated him at all.

III.

Despite all she’s been through, she still smiles sometimes. She smiles at kind strangers, pleasant scenes, and dear friends as if by smiling, she can soak up their light. Light that one day, she will need to power through the bad times, to remind herself that there is strength and love in this world.

IV.

She puts light back into the world too. His favourite is when her smile fills her body. It’s rare, and stunning, and sometimes when he sees it, he can picture her standing atop a snowy mountain, the stars or the sun glowing behind her, and she’s beaming. She stands above her troubles and her demons: for a moment, victorious.

V.

The last time he sees her smile, it is peace. It is soft and bright, like sun glistening through water. Like a secret whispered to the wind. He snatches it out of the air and cradles it to his chest. He may have never heard all of her, and now he never will, but every precious whisper of her, every moment of love, is worth smiling about.

 


End file.
